Sea Medley
Sea Medley is a song featured in Barney's Imagination Island. The song is a mixture of Sailing, Sailing, Row, Row, Row Your Boat, Blow the Man Down, Over the Ocean and A Sailor Went To Sea, Sea, Sea. Lyrics Original :Barney ::Sailing, sailing ::Over the bounding main ::For many a stormy wind shall blow ::Till we come home again ::Sailing, sailing ::Until the winds are gone ::And who's inside along for the ride? ::It looks to me like Shawn! :Shawn ::Row, row, row, your boat ::Gently down the stream ::Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily ::Life is but a dream :Min, Tosha and Shawn ::Row, row, row, your boat ::Gently down the stream ::Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily ::Life is but a dream ::Sailing, sailing ::Over the bounding main ::For many a stormy wind shall blow ::Till we come home again :Barney ::YO-HO! ::Sailing, sailing ::How great it makes me feel ::Now on our trip, steering the ship ::It's Derek at the wheel :Derek ::I'll sing you a song ::A good song of the sea :Tosha, Min and Shawn ::With a way-hey ::Blow the man down :Derek ::And trust that you'll join in the chorus with me :Tosha, Min and Shawn ::Just give me some time to blow the man down :Barney ::Sailing, sailing ::I hope we never stop ::The door is closed but not for long ::Cause here is Baby Bop :Bop ::My blankey lies over the ocean ::My blankey lies over the sea ::My blankey lies over the ocean ::Oh, bring back my blankey to me :Tosha, Min, Shawn and Derek ::Bring back, bring back :Bop ::Oh, bring back my blankey to me ::To me :Tosha, Min, Shawn and Derek ::Bring back, bring back :Bop ::Oh, bring back my blankey to me ::Whee! :Barney ::Sailing, sailing ::With the ones we love ::Now look up high ::Up in the sky ::It's BJ up above! :BJ ::A sailor went to sea, sea, sea ::To see what he could see, see, see ::But all that he could see, see, see ::Was the bottom of the deep blue sea, sea, sea :Tosha, Min, Shawn, Derek, Baby Bop and BJ ::A sailor went to sea, sea, sea ::To see what he could see, see, see ::But all that he could see, see, see ::Was the bottom of the deep blue sea, sea, sea :Barney ::(spoken) Come on, crew! :Everyone ::Sailing, sailing ::Over the bounding main ::For many a stormy wind shall blow ::Till we come home again ::Sailing, sailing ::It looks so nice and clear ::We really know we're ready to go ::Cause now we all are here Ryan and Crash visit Barney's Imagination Island :Barney ::Sailing, Sailing ::Over the bounding main ::For many a stormy wind shall blow :F-Freeman ::Till we come home again ::Sailing, sailing ::Until the winds are gone :Thomas ::Now who's joined us for this amazing trek? :Griffin ::Donkey and his partner Shrek :Donkey ::Row, row, row, your boat ::Gently down the stream ::Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily ::Life is but a dream :Shrek, Barney, Tosha and the Technorganic Empire ::Row, row, row, your boat ::Gently down the stream ::Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily ::Life is but a dream ::Sailing, sailing ::Over the bounding main ::For many a stormy wind shall blow ::Till we come home again :Ryan ::YO-HO! ::Sailing, sailing ::How great it makes me feel ::Now on our trip, steering the ship Thomas' Imagination Island :Thomas :Sailing, sailing Trivia *This song will be featured in Ryan and Crash visit Barney's Imagination Island. *Jay Jay and Friends will sing it in Thomas' Imagination Island. * * * Category:Songs Category:Non-Disney Songs Category:Barney Songs Category:Songs about the ocean